


Playing Doctor Doolittle

by DestiniesEntwined



Series: Crowley Saves the Koalas [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestiniesEntwined/pseuds/DestiniesEntwined
Summary: @stan_gaiman (Twitter) happens to headcanon the idea that Crowley wants to save the animals in Australia. Decided we needed some chaos in Mayfair. Unbeta’d. Wrote this in like a few hours. Crowley loves TEH AMINALZ!!! Bc he’s a soft boi.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crowley Saves the Koalas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594717
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Playing Doctor Doolittle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/gifts).



It had barely been a month or so after the Averted Apocalypse, when news reports began to come in about Australia's bush fires beginning to get out of hand. Crowley, being a lover of wildlife, began to keep a particular golden eye on the situation. He knew he technically shouldn't interfere, considering the ruckus he had just caused with both Heaven AND Hell. But there was no way in Heaven he would sit about, doing absolutely nothing. So he immediately miracled millions of dollars into the Bushfire Management funds. Satisfied with his secret effort, he kept hopeful watch via BBC and other online world news outlets, waiting with baited breath for improvement on the situation.

Things got worse before they got better.

One particular evening during the holidays, Crowley lounged on his favorite couch in his favorite book shop with his favorite angel. And while Mr. A.Z. Fell engaged in his yearly read-through of _A Christmas Carol. In Prose. Being a Ghost Story of Christmas._ , Mr. A.J. Crowley perused the day's latest articles and videos.

And he was sorry he did.

"Ah, _SATAN!"_ the demon cursed, jolting Aziraphale from his tome. "This is just _SICK._ I can't take this!"

"What, dear? What on Earth is _wrong_?" the angel inquired urgently, putting his book down and leaning over the coffee table toward his counterpart.

"Australia, Angel!" he wailed, with grand gesticulation. "Have you been paying attention to the fact that's it's-quite literally-on _fire?!_ "

Crowley began scrolling through pictures from the Associated Press, both of them feeling the bile in their throats rising with each passing picture.

The air, smoky and thick, reminded them of Pompeii, the day Vesuvius destroyed everything. Only _this_ had been going on for _three months_ now, with no end in site.

One photo had them looking away in disgust.

Aziraphale covered his mouth as he cringed, choking on a gasp. Crowley gagged and his eyes prickled with tears.

A poor koala who was barely alive and badly burned in the bush fires, had died after being rescued and receiving treatment.

"It's practically the flaming version of the whole Flood/Ark thing, if you ask me," Crowley tossed angrily. "Why is it that Someone's- _everyone's-_ just letting this devastation happen as the Earth struggles to keep its ecosystem afloat. I just... _errrrrghhh!"_

Golden eyes flared with rage as the horrors of hellish flames flooded his mind. Too many times in his life, _fire_ had taken things from him. It haunted his dreams. The demon stood abruptly and paced. He needed to _do_ something...but _what_?

Aziraphale watched in sympathy, but also in awe. Generally, Crowley kept his cool amidst chaos. When things went tragically wrong, he quietly empathized and worked subtly in the shadows. Even back in the days before Christ, and even the tragedy of Christ's death, and the terrible wars and plagues that ravaged the world for centuries afterward, he had _never_ seen his Crowley so passionate about world events.

Well...except perhaps during the 14th century. The plague had killed about half of the Eurasian population. It was an absolutely putrid decade or so while humanity fell helplessly to Pestilence. That, and to add insult to injury, the Teutonic Knights kept their own crusades going on the pagans of the north (Death had been _very_ busy that decade). But, Crowley had always seemed extra protective of Her green Earth and its lesser creatures.

 _Perhaps because his demonic form is a member of the Kingdom Animalia?_ The Angel pondered. _Perhaps there is a kinship of sorts, or at least some level of empathy?_

"Perhaps this is sssome kind of punishment for not having our regularly scheduled Apocalypssse?" Crowley hissed bitterly, the tension rising as he circled the nearest bookshelf.

Aziraphale rose and stood quietly before that glittering gilded glare, gently placing firm hands on the demon's shoulders, effectively halting him in his tracks.

"Or perhaps," he said calmly, trying to steady poor Crowley, "As has been _countless_ times in history, neither 'side' is to blame, but the humans have once again done it to themselves? A simple case of a carelessly tossed incendiary in some dry leaves or grass-and things of that nature-have caused wildfires all over the world. Or a simple case of environmental conditions, which is also, in no small capacity, humanity's fault."

"But Koalas...Kangaroos...are burning by the _thousands_ , Aziraphale!" he countered, internalizing-but not responding to, the Angel's point. "I have to do _something!"_ he cried with a desperate flail of his arms.

"What ever would you _do_ , dear boy? Miracle a year-long rainstorm to snuff it out? You might as well miracle a bucket of water the size of the continent," the angel retorted, mildly irritated by the lack of rationality. "Why don't you just donate some money to the cause?"

Crowley growled in frustration, grabbed his coat off the couch and headed to the door, yelling behind him.

"Been there, done that!"

With a slam, and the jangle of the bell, Aziraphale was left in complete silence, shaking his head and imagining what his wily serpent would get up to without him.

A week went by, and Aziraphale grew increasingly worried that Crowley had gone off and gotten himself discorporated. He wasn't answering his home phone nor his mobile. But today, he could sense that the demon was back in London.

Once more he tried Crowley's home phone. The machine picked up, as usual. Aziraphale left a terse,

"I know you're home, Crowley. I'm coming over."

Before Crowley could pick up and croak out, "Angel, wait-" Aziraphale had hung up and there was nothing but dial tone.

Not ten minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of the modern Mayfair building and the angel marched himself into the building and up to the fifth floor. With a ding, the doors opened and let him into the corridor. He began hastily making his way toward Crowley's door when he heard it:

"OOOOOOO-ooooooo-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ahhhh!" It came from inside the flat.

Aziraphale knew exactly what that familiar animal call was.

"Why on Earth would he have a Kookaburra in his..." And it quickly dawned on him. "Oh _NO._ He _didn't."_

Then there was a loud _CRASH_ of something being knocked over, followed by some choice words out of the demons mouth.

Aziraphale pounded on the door, insisting to be let in _._

 _"_ For GOD'S SAKE, Crowley, open the door!"

It unlocked and the persnickety principality hustled his way into the flat. Fierce admonishments were poised and ready to fly until an incredible sight silenced every perturbed thought in his mind.

There, in the doorway of his sitting room, in the airy bright foyer that is home to a host of terrified house plants, Crowley stood with a koala in each arm, and a quokka at his feet. Two birds flew over head and landed on the top of the small trees.

The kookaburras.

Two numbats scurried from the office to the lounge. There stood a giant potted eucalyptus tree, at least another handful of bird species...and some kind of giant lizard was sunning itself about ten feet away.

An echidna waddled out from underneath Crowley's couch and curiously sat itself next to the Quokka.

There were _so. many. animals._

Wide-eyed, exasperated, but totally overwhelmed by Crowley's love for Her Creation. He managed all this in about five to six days. All of the animals plus more plant life indigenous to the southern continent. He suddenly wondered what he was using his bath for, considering.

Those sunlit eyes of his were soft as he looked between the marsupials in his arms. He finally realized what the smell was, not unlike a campfire.

"You really went and rescued all these poor creatures, my dear?"

"Their forest was burning, Aziraphale. I figured I'd take a page from Noah's book and come back with two of every bird, reptile and mammal that I could. Ocean dwellers will be fine, I am not worried about them as much," he explained softly as he let the koalas climb into a eucalyptus tree. He stood next to one of his tall verdant plants and two beautiful green and yellow tree snakes slithered onto his arms. "Family Photo?" he joked as he made an ironic face.

Crowley finally stopped to noticed the soft adoration in Aziraphale's eyes. It washed over him. He didn't like being called out on his good deeds, but if it would keep his Angel looking at him that way, perhaps he'd let him in on a few of them here and there.

"Angel...listen..." he placed the snakes in the sunlight along with the goannas before turning back to the object of his affection. "I know this looks crazy, but I _know_ what it feels like to burn. Helluva way to die." He contemplates the floor for a moment before continuing, unable to meet Aziraphale's loving and empathetic gaze. "I also know what it feels like..." He takes a deep and finally looks him in his clear-sky blue eyes. "...to lose what's most precious to me...to fire. And I can't let that happen to an entire continent of innocent life."

"Oh, you dear, dear boy," the angel sighed as he stepped toward Crowley.

The demon suddenly found himself, for the first time in all their millennia, in Aziraphale's tight, loving embrace.

"Now you know how I felt about the idea of giving you the Holy Water..." he murmured against Crowley's ear. "I couldn't bear to even _think_ about losing you."

Crowley felt like he was going to burst. After having yelled at his angel and taking off unannounced for a week, this was the _last_ thing he expected: an inadvertent love confession. But if they were going to be on their own side, they had to be honest with one another. For the first time, he was glad he actually spoke his feelings. Aziraphale loved him back, and all would be well.

Finally Aziraphale felt long lanky limbs wrapping around his shoulders and warm hands splaying against his shoulder blades.

"Thank you for that, Angel. Guess now we can truly be on Our Side, eh?"

The angel merely nodded before pulling away to look him in the face. His eyes drifted to smirking lips. He began to lean in, feeling the gravity between them-

_SMASH!_

Something had fallen and broken in the kitchen when kangaroo and a wallaby came bounding out from that direction.

With a groan, Crowley released the embrace.

"Hold that thought, Angel. First, we have to play a little Doctor Doolittle."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, HMU! @bellevoix321 on Twitter and Tumblr.  
> Comments are like cookies, no such thing as too many! 
> 
> ALSO: It looks like I will write the sequel, in which they need to move and take Crowley's Menagerie with them...


End file.
